Traditional hairdryers are powered by an alternating current (AC) power source. A hairdryer of this type requires a cord attached to an electrical outlet usually in a building. Being bound by an electrical cord, traditional hairdryers have almost no mobility. Corded AC powered hairdryers demand a large amount of electricity to operate. By nature, hairdryers are used in wet areas and the user is inherently risking electrocution. AC power is very dangerous when in contact with water. The cords of traditional hairdryers are also easily tangled and messy. The electrical cords themselves can be difficult to maneuver and are a hazard.
The present invention addresses these and other problems of prior art hairdryers.